<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Prime Meeting by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247344">A Prime Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Drinking, Embarrassment, Emotions, Family Bonding, Flirting, Multi, Self-Doubt, Suggestive Themes, Swooning, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee still has doubts about his abilities as leader, and is now faced with his greatest task; trying not to make a fool of himself in front of his former team. Suffice to say, Bumblebee isn't ready.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcee/Strongarm (Transformers), Wheeljack/Sideswipe, sideswipe/knockout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Prime Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for @Bumblebuttdabee on tumblr. Thank you for your patience, It was MUCH appreciated, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, remember what I said, ALL of you.”</p>
<p>“Boss bot, we GOT this! We’re YOUR team, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s literally EXACTLY why I’m worried!”</p>
<p>Bumblebee was driving down the highway, his team following close behind. They had taken a break from their mission on earth (Steeljaw was apparently MIA as of late), and they were currently on their way to an old get together with team prime. Bumblebee loved his own little team, really he did, but frag he did NOT trust them alone on earth. So, he unfortunately had to take them with him. He was already regretting it, honestly, as his team was TOO excited to meet everyone. Sideswipe scooted up to Bumblebee, still barreling down the hallway.</p>
<p>“Bumblebee, seriously. I get why you’re worried, but you don’t gotta be. We’re your team, and we honestly want you to be proud of us.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sideswipe, really.”</p>
<p>Sideswipe had a point. Yes his team was young, immature, and honestly a bit hopeless, but they HAD grown. They were far more mature, more able, and Sideswipe was a prime example. Here he was, acting mature in terms of comforting him. Sideswipe turned around, starting to drive backwards to face the rest of the team.</p>
<p>“Now I know I’M gonna impress your buddies, unlike the rest of these chumps. But hey, if they do somehow screw it up, Strongarm can just put them to sleep by reading so many rules, then we can make a clean getaway.”</p>
<p>So he hasn't matured THAT much. Neither had Strongarm apparently, given the bickering that she and Sideswipe went into. Honestly, the fighting was white noise at this point. Drift sped up a bit to keep up with Bumblebee.</p>
<p>“Meager insults from Sideswipe aside, we do intend to make your former team impressed with you, Bumblebee. I for one, can guarantee that me and my students will be on our best behaviour.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to have your word on that, Drift. Trust me, I’m not worried about Slipstream and Jetstorm. I’m worried that my team will be...you know.”</p>
<p>“Not impressed?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn't put it like that! That kinda makes me seem ungrateful to have you guys.”</p>
<p>Drift was about to reply, before Sideswipe and Strongarm scooted forward. </p>
<p>“Sir! Answer this question, because I know I’m right! Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle? I think it’s because the glue doesn't work until it reaches air, so there’s no air in the bottle.”</p>
<p>“You are SO dumb, oh my GOD! It’s so obvious that the inside of the bottle is made of an un glueable material!”</p>
<p>“Like WHAT?!”</p>
<p>“Fucking, uh...unglueablecin.”</p>
<p>“How did you two even- you know what, don’t care, we’re here. Thank primus, I’m not ready for possibly the weirdest fight I’ve heard from you two.”</p>
<p>The team skidded to a halt as they approached the housing unit. Bulkhead’s new home, which he made all by himself. They WERE going to have this party at Knockout’s, but Knockout lived in an apartment, barely fitting team prime, let alone both teams. Bulkhead’s house was huge, with a few acres of land all to himself. While it wasn’t polished or proper, it was enough for everyone to hang out together, rather comfortably. Bulkhead stood in front of his house, and gave them a wave. Bulkhead didn’t exactly live in the heart of Crystal City (more specifically he lived near the Harmonex Foothills, probably why he had a comfortable plot of land), so company was rare, and welcomed. Bumblebee transformed, and gave a wave towards his old friend, meeting him at the gate. It was a cute little place, humble, with the closest thing in terms of decorations being this simple, iron fence that was clearly made by hand. Bulkhead opened the gate, and held his hand up, halting the other from entering.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah, you gotta pay the toll to get in here, Bee.”</p>
<p>Bumblebee raised a brow, before seeing Bulkhead raise his arms. He rolled his optics, and did the same, bracing himself. Bulkhead laughed heartily, and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off the ground and practically crushing him in his grip. Bumblebee tried to make sure his spark didn't crush under such an iron grip, and sighed in relief when Bulkhead put him down. He gasped gratefully and had to hold onto Bulkhead to keep himself from falling over.</p>
<p>“Primus, Bulkhead. Y-you definitely haven't lost your grip.”</p>
<p>“Course not! How else am I gonna hug the slag outta ya! Get inside, get yourself a drink, rest of these punks get a turn. Including you, lead head!”</p>
<p>Grimlock gave the gift they brought to Strongarm, transformed, and immediately dove in for a hug, meeting the big mech in terms of strength. Bumblebee walked up the slight hill into his house, and took a look around. It was a homey little place; a few pieces of furniture, a nice fireplace (believe it or not, it got rather cold around here at night, so buildings in this area tended to have some kind of warming device), and even a few potted plants and paintings. Bumblebee’s optics went to the sofa, catching some movement. Wheeljack grinned at him, holding a bottle in the air.</p>
<p>“Hey hey, Bumblebot! Glad to see you guys can make it! Take it the rest of your buddies are outside, paying the ol’ Bulkhead toll?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Apparently he’s getting some good hugs in, given how no one else is in yet. Good to see you again, Wheeljack.”</p>
<p>Bumblebee walked up to him, bumping their fists together. Wheeljack offered the bottle to him, and Bumblebee hesitated. He probably should be completely sober for this, but damn he was already feeling stressed out. Besides, it was rude to say no to a gift. He plucked the bottle from him, took a fair swig, and nearly coughed it back up.</p>
<p>“Holy s-slag, what IS that?!”</p>
<p>“The good stuff. Bulkhead told me to get something else, but it was totally weak stuff. Wanted to get you guys something with OOMPH, which you definitely need. What’s biting you? Moved on from your old buddies?”</p>
<p>He would have defended himself, had Wheeljack not chuckled to show he was joking. Wheeljack took a swig, and offered the bottle back to him. Bumblebee accepted it, finding the next sip much more tolerable. Bumblebee sighed, passing the bottle back. Stuff was strong, and Bumblebee already felt a slight warmth in his engine.</p>
<p>“I just, kinda worried. Really don’t want my team to make me look bad, especially in front of Optimus.”</p>
<p>Wheeljack snorted, shaking his helm.</p>
<p>“You kidding? Bumblebee, you might be thinking of the original thirteen primes or some slag. We’re all dumb as hell. Only thing you gotta worry about is me or Knockout trying to get into somebot’s panel.”</p>
<p>“That's...oddly comforting-not me, Jackie.”</p>
<p>Wheeljack peeled his hand off the other’s thigh, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Sorry, guy had to at least try. Worst comes to worst, I’ll get my hands on-”</p>
<p>The front door slammed open as Bulkhead walked in, carrying literally his entire team (Fixit was absolutely swooning, of course forgetting what Bumblebee said about keeping his fawning to a minimum), and grinning.</p>
<p>“Jackie! Look at these guys! This is Bumblebee’s team! Ain't this cool?!”</p>
<p>Wheeljack lightly shook his helm, motioning for Bulkhead to put them down. He gave a huff, before obeying. Wheeljack stood up, offering a hand to anyone would accept it. It was accepted by Fixit, while Strongarm saluted, Sideswipe gave a light wave, and Grimlock smiled. Wheeljack liked them already.</p>
<p>“Would you take a look at you guys. Cute little bunch you got here, especially angel face.”</p>
<p>Wheeljack cupped Sideswipe’s face in his hand, squishing his cheeks. He definitely would've gone further, liking how the kid looked at him, when Bulkhead cleared his vocal processor. Wheeljack scoffed, hating how there were so many prudes around here.</p>
<p>“Wheeljack. However, I’ll take whatever name you guys want. ‘Jackie’, ‘wrecker’, ‘daddy’, take your pick.”</p>
<p>“Jackie!”</p>
<p>“Okay okay! I’m done, I just wanted to poke fun. Mainly to get Mr.Grump over here to quit that look on his face.”</p>
<p>He motioned towards Drift, whose demeanor did not change in the slightest. Jetstorm and Slipstream immediately piped up.</p>
<p>“Our master is very much a wonderful mech, we can assure you!”</p>
<p>“He is just very stoic!”</p>
<p>“I dunno, you look like a dipstick in the m-”</p>
<p>He cut himself off as he noticed just what was at the other’s hips. He unsheathed his own swords, gesturing to the other.</p>
<p>“Same swords!”</p>
<p>“...Same swords.”</p>
<p>“You wanna do some sword fighting out front?”</p>
<p>“It would be a more proper use of my time, rather than spend it with idle and rather uncomfortable chatter.”</p>
<p>“Sweet! And hey, maybe we can do something with our weapons too.”</p>
<p>Wheeljack snickered as he wrapped his arm around an uncomfortable Drift, guiding him outside. At least this was one problem Bumblebee didn’t have to deal with, at least for now. Sideswipe rubbed at his face, looking almost puzzled.</p>
<p>“Did...did I just get hit on by a wrecker?”</p>
<p>Bulkhead gave a bit of a sorry chuckle.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, he’s just kinda like that.”</p>
<p>“You kidding me? I am NEVER washing this face again, I have SO much clout right now.”</p>
<p>Bulkhead wanted to add more, but in all honesty, long as he didn't have to say sorry on Wheeljack’s behalf, he couldn't care less. </p>
<p>“Well, long as no one is decking him in the face, clout away. Imma get some goodies from the kitchen, anyone want to help?”</p>
<p>Slipstream and Jetstorm, ever the polite boys, raised their hands in the air.</p>
<p>“We would like to be of assistance!”</p>
<p>“You two sure? It’s quite a bit of stuff.”</p>
<p>“We can assure you, we are very capable!”</p>
<p>“Well, come on then!”</p>
<p>The two minicons dashed into the kitchen after him, and Strongarm motioned towards the gift they had brought. Bumblebee was already looking plenty stressed, and she wanted to do her part (rather than fawning over Wheeljack like Fixit currently was, given how he was watching him duel outside through the window).</p>
<p>“Would you like me to put the gift somewhere, sir? Whatever it is?”</p>
<p>Sideswipe took it from her grip, giving the box a look over.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what even IS this thing? You haven't told us.”</p>
<p>“Easy, easy!”</p>
<p>Bumblebee snatched the gift from them, and set it onto a nearby table, double checking to make sure nothing was ruined. Maybe Bumblebee was sentimental, but this gift needed to be handled with plenty of care. Bumblebee sighed in relief as soon as he saw it was just fine.</p>
<p>“Because NO ONE is supposed to know what it is until Optimus gets here. It’s important. And none of that fighting, not today. Best behavior, and no more fawning.”</p>
<p>Sideswipe motioned to his face.</p>
<p>“A wrecker, wanted THIS. Come on, you’d be freaking out too if you were me.”</p>
<p>Strongarm rolled her optics.</p>
<p>“Course you’d be the one losing his slag over this. They’re bots just like us, not like they’re-”</p>
<p>“Hey, hope I’m not interrupting you guys.”</p>
<p>Arcee poked her helm through the door, grinning as she saw both familiar, and unfamiliar faces. Bumblebee grinned, gladly walking up to her and giving her a good, firm hug. He pulled away, looking down at her with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Arcee! It is SO good to see you again!”</p>
<p>“Same here, 'leader'. Take a gander at you and the new team, you even got a DINOBOT. You just love showing off, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, says the same fem that had NO hesitation to storm into an entire Decepticon fleet ALL by herself, just because you saw Airachnid.”</p>
<p>“Eh, I can't stand spiders, you know that.”</p>
<p>“Arcee!!”</p>
<p>Bulkhead dropped the treats on the table, giving in to give Arcee quite the hug. How someone as small as her kept a straight face during a Bulkhead hug was nothing short of impressive, honestly. Arcee chuckled, patting Bulkhead on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Good to see you two, Bulk. And who are these little buzzsaw babes you got here?”</p>
<p>Arcee chuckled, helping Slipstream and Jetstorm settle everything on the table. They both bowed as thanks, and Arcee couldn't help but pat their helms. She turned to the rest of the team, holding out her hand. Grimlock shook her hand furiously, clearly excited.</p>
<p>“YOU’RE Arcee! Bumblebee told me of that one time you and him fought against a decepticon AND an insecticon in that subway tunnel! You are SO much cooler in person!”</p>
<p>Arcee chuckled, returning the firm grip.</p>
<p>“Knockout is gonna love hearing that story again. And it's good to see you replaced me with another pretty fem, eh? Hey, name's Arcee. You?”</p>
<p>She held her hand out to Strongarm, and Strongarm just sorta...stared. It took a good jab from Sideswipe to get her to even blink again, before she awkwardly chuckled, shaking her hand rigorously in her own.</p>
<p>"Armstrong. I-I mean, Strongarm. Sorry, it's just, letuinent tells a LOT of stories about you! It's just a real honor!"</p>
<p>"Well, if I would've known Bumblebee telling stories about me would've gotten attention from fems like you, would've teamed up with him more."</p>
<p>It was a casual reply, more or less, just a means to be charming (she was surprisingly quite the social butterfly when she wasn't in the middle of war), but it was just enough for Strongarm’s doorwings to perk up all the way, for her face to explode in color, and for her sirens to go off. She immediately let go of her hand, and started to swat at her sirens, practically dying in embarrassment. It actually took a good minute for her to stop them, and Arcee only snickered. She patted Bumblebee's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I like this one. Hope you guys don't mind waiting a minute to drool over me so I can make a call. Days off are never really days off, especially in special OPs."</p>
<p>"I'm not at all surprised. War might be over, but the fight never really leaves bots like you."</p>
<p>"Hey, guilty."</p>
<p>She shot Bumblebee a wink as she stepped out. All the optics in the room locked onto Strongarm, who refused to meet any other gazes. Sideswipe doubled over in laughter, holding onto his knees to keep himself from falling onto the floor.</p>
<p>"And you said I was GAY! Glitch, you literally have gay SIRENS! Oh this, this is so good, I can't-OW!"</p>
<p>He exclaimed, wincing in the slight pain from where Strongarm struck him. Strongarm cleared her vocal processor, and stood up straight.</p>
<p>"Lieutenant. Permission to drive off a cliff."</p>
<p>"Hey, easy Strongarm, that wasn't the most embarrassing thing you guys have put me through, believe me."</p>
<p>Bumblebee gave her a pat on her shoulder, and Bulkhead did the exact same thing, grinning.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't worry about it in the slightest kid. Arcee is the chillest bot around here. To a degree. Outside of combat at least."</p>
<p>Thankfully they didn't have to wait long for a distraction, given who came knocking next. Bumblebee practically gasped as he saw Smokescreen and Knockout walk up to the door, and immediately Smokescreen went in for their usual handshake. Once commenced, Smokescreen went in for a side hug, grin as wide as it could get.</p>
<p>"Bumblebro! It is SO good to see you again! New frame change too, you LOOK like the new, big leader!"</p>
<p>"And YOU'RE still easily impressed, Smokescreen."</p>
<p>He chuckled. He leaned over a bit, nodding at Knockout.</p>
<p>"Knockout, long time no see."</p>
<p>"Too long, honestly. Still showing up everyone with the new looks, I see. I mean, aside from me of course."</p>
<p>Bumblebee chose not to go for the 'let me brag about myself' trap, and motioned towards his teammates (that is, AFTER they got their big hug from Bulkhead. Knockout grumbled about his paint, but otherwise accepted it. He honestly came a long way). Smokescreen and Sideswipe took one look at each other, before Smokescreen grabbed him in a headlock, laughing.</p>
<p>"Sides! Holy SLAG it's been forever!"</p>
<p>Bumblebee raised a brow as they laughed alongside each other.</p>
<p>"You two...know each other?"</p>
<p>"You kidding?! This punk would get into SO much trouble! I arrested him SO many times, we turned out to be buddies!"</p>
<p>Sideswipe grinned, gesturing towards the blue mech.</p>
<p>"This dude was the ONLY fun thing about Cybertron! That is, when you weren't busy."</p>
<p>"Hey, elita guardsmen's job is never done, my mech."</p>
<p>Knockout raised a brow as he looked over the said mech.</p>
<p>"You replaced me with ANOTHER red speedster?"</p>
<p>"Knockout, believe it or not, not EVERYTHING is about you."</p>
<p>Sideswipe finally escaped Smokescreen's grip upon getting a good look at the medic. No homo, but this bot was FINE. </p>
<p>"If it makes you feel any better, I totally can't replace someone as pretty as you. I mean, look at you! You use the wax from upper Koan, right? That's the GOOD stuff, and you use it well, bots use too much and it REALLY messes up the paint. You look like a bot who knows exactly what he's doing."</p>
<p>Knockout took a moment to look at him in almost judgement, before he brought his claw under the other's chin, and tilted his helm upwards.</p>
<p>"You, stick with me, and keep going. I like a mech that knows how to sweet talk~"</p>
<p>"Hey, hands off doc, I called dibs."</p>
<p>Wheeljack stated, walking back into the building. Both him and Drift seemed a bit more relaxed, and Bumblebee was grateful (mainly so everyone could stop goddamn hitting on our local twink). Before Knockout could defend his right to have Sideswipe compliment his audial off, a loud, commanding voice dominated all in the room. Ultra Magnus, accompanied by Ratchet, and Optimus Prime himself.</p>
<p>"Ever the troublemaker, soldier."</p>
<p>"Ever the hard aft, Chief."</p>
<p>Ultra Magnus's face went sour, before Strongarm stood in front of him, going into full salute.</p>
<p>"It's an extreme honor to meet you, Ultra Magnus sir!"</p>
<p>"State your name and business, cadet."</p>
<p>"Strongarm, lieutenant Bumblebee's second in command, sir!"</p>
<p>"At ease."</p>
<p>Ultra Magnus nodded in clear approval.</p>
<p>"Good job on this one, Bumblebee. Model of a fem, she is."</p>
<p>Wheeljack gave a loud, annoyed groan.</p>
<p>"Primus sake, you two probably yank your cranks to a rulebook."</p>
<p>Optimus held his hand to halt Ultra Magnus, less he start barking more commands. Optimus walked forward, and placed his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, smiling ever softly.</p>
<p>"It is so good to meet you and your team, Bumblebee. It's a wonderful feeling, seeing all of my friends together like this. Though the world itself is far from perfection, I take solace in the notion of you all being my comrades. For that, you are all appreciated, respected, and-is that oil cake?"</p>
<p>Bulkhead nodded, grabbing a plate for Optimus.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Much as I love the whole 'I love you' speech, I think we should focus on the grub! Spent all night making these, all by my damn self."</p>
<p>"I HELPED!"</p>
<p>"Wheeljack you helped set the stove on fire."</p>
<p>"...fair point."</p>
<p>Fixit, who had more or less been forgotten about, waved his hands up in the air wildly.</p>
<p>"Ooh! I call dibs on the zip zaps!"</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>"And then, you won't believe this, it turns out it wasn't ONE decepticon, not just two, but THREE corvicons!"</p>
<p>Grimlock stood up on the table, acting out a retelling of the time Strongarm busted a mystery case wide open. Optimus sat in between Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, sipping on tea as he watched Grimlock's antics. Wheeljack sat next to Drift, who had Slipstream and Jetstorm in his lap, passed out from how much they ate ('coincidently' Fixit had passed out on Wheeljack’s arm). Knockout was sitting next to Smokescreen and Sideswipe (who was STILL cooing compliments to the other. Honestly had it not been for Ultra Magnus's watchful optics, it would've gotten FAR more inappropriate), Arcee was sitting next to Strongarm and Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had his own little seat, giving him just the space he needed. Arcee chuckled as Grimlock almost fell off the table to describe more details of the story.</p>
<p>"And you should've seen her take them down! She just grabbed that bag of gold bars, and WHAM!"</p>
<p>Strongarm waved her hand, flattered (and a bit embarrassed, given how Arcee would chime in about how impressive her feats were). Bumblebee took a minute to let his optics wander. He had fought alongside them, cried with them, held them, anguished alongside them. He had seen them in the midst of battle, torn, bloodied, facing death. That seemed like so long ago. Looking at them now, cuddled together, tanks full, warmth of the fire keeping their very sparks warm. They had gone through many battles for this, and they earned it. Each and every second of it.</p>
<p>"Bumblebee?"</p>
<p>Bumblebee snapped out of it as he turned to Ratchet, who had nudged him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"You have something on your processor?"</p>
<p>"Oh uh...yes, actually. I brought a gift. Grimlock, hate to steal your thunder, but mind if I take the spotlight?"</p>
<p>Grimlock nodded eagerly, getting off the table and taking a seat on the floor. Bumblebee pulled the package out, and placed it on the table. </p>
<p>"I made these for you guys. It's nothing expensive or intricate, but I got it for all of you. Optimus, do you mind?"</p>
<p>"I'd be honored."</p>
<p>Optimus tore the paper away, and opened the bag. Arcee reached out, and plucked a sticker. It was an insignia of a bumblebee, decked out in sharp, black and yellow colors.</p>
<p>"Stickers? Don't seem like the accessorizing type."</p>
<p>"They’re all stickers I made for you guys. I made it because…well, while I question how good of a leader I am, I know you guys mean a lot to me. Everyone in this room is as close to family as they can be, and I WANTED to prove I'm enough. I wanted to prove I'm worthy of you guys. But even if I'm not, just know I'll do what I can, as IF I'm a leader."</p>
<p>The room was silent as soon as Bumblebee had finished speaking. Bumblebee felt uncomfortable. He felt his spark squirming, he felt as if he'd start to get hives, he felt like he should run and never look back-</p>
<p>"Bumblebee."</p>
<p>Optimus stood up from his seat, walked up to where Bumblebee was sitting, knelt down, and wrapped his arms around Bumblebee.</p>
<p>"A leader has to have one thing, above all else. Care and compassion. You have this, and much more. You guided your team well, and you are an excellent leader. I'm proud of everyone in this room, including you."</p>
<p>As if a hug from Optimus Prime alone wasn't enough. Anyone who COULD get up (Drift and Wheeljack wouldn't dare wake up the little ones), did so, and joined in the big, Bee hug pile. It was a tender moment, to which Knockout, giving more of a side hug (he may be an official autobot now, but that didn't mean he had to be all gushy like one) had something to comment on.</p>
<p>"I suppose yellow DOES go well on me. On us. Though mostly me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>